


For Want of A Good <strike>Life</strike> Man

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Glompfest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to take his life into his own hands and get the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of A Good <strike>Life</strike> Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biffes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biffes).



> Written for Biffes and the 2012 H/D Glompfest. Immense thanks to for the lightening fast beta work. Fusion of Harry Potter and Bridget Jones' Diary.

** For Want of A Good ~~Life~~ Man **

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you look like you wandered out of Azkaban."

Draco looked up from his book, eyeing Pansy with a bored expression. There was nothing wrong with the way he dressed. He rarely left his flat, and when he did he was always impeccably dressed. He bent back down to the page. _Resolution #1: Find new, less bitchy friends..._

"Appearance, while important, doesn't always get you what you want." Looking up at Pansy again, Draco sighed. "Really, if it were that easy, I'd have one already twisted around my finger."

Pansy laughed. "Honestly, Draco. An attitude like that isn't going to further your ambitions." She settled into the chair across from his and crossed her legs, picking at her skirt, removing the imaginary fluff.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, love, as much as I _appreciate_ your advice, I am not looking for a companion. I need a job because it is part of my parole. It shows that I am being a trustworthy and productive member of polite society, after the mistakes of the past."

That irritating tinkling laughter again and Draco really wanted to slap her. It rather reminded him of a slightly saner, less sadistic titter of his aunt. He shuddered as he banished the thought. Leaning back against the sofa, Draco eyed her again. "And you? What are your plans for this year?"

Pansy drew her wand and trailed it over her fingernails, changing the polish. She inspected the colour and shook her head, returning it to the previous blood red. "Oh, I'm to be on my best behaviour as well, but it really doesn't matter. Father is already looking for different prospects for me."

Draco paled, glad he was no longer in the running. He bent back to his book. He'd never believed that Snape's suggestion to catalogue his thoughts would help as much as they had. This was his second journal and it had helped him work through the events of the war better than anything else.

_Resolution# 2: Stop joining up with megalomaniacs, snarky bastards, guys with a Death Eater kink, ad nausea. Especially stop fantasizing about a particular person who embodies all things good and Gryffindor with the world._

"What _are_ you doing?" She stood up to peer at his book and he jerked it away, closing the cover but keeping his finger holding the pages.

"Draco, put down the book and have a chat with me. It's not like you've a need to work, especially since bloody Potter was able to rescue your skinny arse and managed to force the Ministry not to raid your vaults."

Draco glared at her. "Just because I don't need to doesn't mean I don't want to. And what business is it of yours anyway? Your father has already planned to debut you in the most opulent fashion despite having already received your trust fund."

Pansy sniffed. "Whatever, Draco. If you don't want to share then there's no need to be such a queen about it. However, I expect you to be on your best behaviour at father's party. He's invited all walks of Wizarding society... including Muggleborns."

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Debut gathering for Pansy Parkinson. Socialites, drunkards, hanger-ons and assorted arsekissers all vying for the lovely lady's attention. Insane family members, freeloaders and of course, gawkers; he really wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone. "Fine, Pansy, dear, I will be there with bells on."

Pansy leaned down and bussed his cheek, still trying to see what he had been writing in the book. "Ugh, no, Draco. Bells are out. Velvet is in."

Draco rolled his eyes as the house elf showed her to the door. _Resolution # 3: Do not make a fool of myself by bitching about anyone behind their backs and attempt to be polite to everyone, ~~mudbl--~~ Muggleborns included._

~*~

Draco eyed the crowd and sipped his wine. Really, he shouldn't have so many but it was all he could do not to run screaming from the room as he was surrounded by giggling females. Really, why was feminine laughter so bloody irritating? Did they know they sounded like Fwoopers?

Signalling for another drink, he watched Blaise twirl Pansy around the room, thankful his toes were still intact after his first foray onto the dance floor. In fact, he'd been doing good to avoid the witches that had that gleam in their eyes as several couples took a turn to the music.

Sipping the wine, he mentally added another notation to his list and would hopefully remember to add it to his journal once he returned home. _Resolution#4: Drink less socially. Don't want to go the way of Trelawney. Crazed, lonely old bint lost in her cups._

"Can I get you another?"

Draco jumped nearly tossing what was left of the burgundy onto the speaker. "Potter..."

Potter smiled and Draco felt his breath catch. The man had only improved since the last time he saw him, but then again Potter had been dirty, on the run and pock-marked with curses. Tonight, though, his dress robes were impeccable though his hair remained thoroughly dishevelled. Entirely sexy, of course.

He arched a brow and gave him a look and Draco nearly snarled at him before remembering his resolutions and manners. "No, thank you. I think I've had quite enough for now."

Potter's mouth quirked up into a grin and Draco was hard-pressed not to smile at him as he remembered the way Potter had felt as he clung to him once they flew out of the Room of Requirement.

"Perhaps something to eat to help soak up that overindulgence?"

It was then that Draco noticed Potter's cheeks were slightly pink, his mouth just gently reddened by the wine. He licked his lips and watched Potter's eyes follow the track of his tongue. Resolution 5 slapped him in the face. _I will not whore myself to anyone, no matter how smooth, sexy or powerful they might be._

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Potter? I assure you that there are most likely easier targets for getting laid than I. No one wants to see the Chosen One lower himself with a scummy Death eater."

Potter's cheeks filled with even more colour and Draco was instantly embarrassed by the words that left his mouth. "Pardon me if I disturbed you, Malfoy. I was just trying to make small talk considering we were both hiding in the same corner, but I shall take my leave of you now."

With that Potter turned and swept away, his robes flaring slightly as he walked towards the buffet tables. Draco mentally slapped himself and added another resolution to his list. _#6: Form functional relationships with mature, responsible people instead of being a bloody prat all the time._

High pitched laughter startled him out of his ruminations as Mrs Zabini made her way across the room, her eyes fixed greedily upon him. He looked around and then ran, tossing his goblet at a house elf before sprinting to the Apparition point. He could wallow at home and continue to drown his sorrows.

~*~

_alcohol consumed: far too many bottles._  
Have taken up smoking which was a bad idea to begin with and am now quaffing down a horribly mass produced potion to counteract the nicotine addition. It does, however, go well with vodka. Have interview at a Wizarding firm today and hope the end result will be productive. Perhaps if I actually have something to do besides listen to Pansy's, oh so stimulating counsel, I can quit drinking as well.

Draco picked at his robe as he waited in the cramped little room. A few other applicants were seated there as well and he could feel the looks of disdain directed at him. He took small pleasure in smirking at them and could hardly contain his chuckles at the appalled looks they returned. Really, if they didn't want him to notice, you'd think they would keep to themselves. 

The door opposite the entrance opened and a bored voice announced. "Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood, straightening his posture and clothing before stepping forward. He ignored the hissed whispers as he passed the other applicants, following the witch in front of him down a long hallway. He surreptitiously eyed the offices, wondering just exactly what was going on in this building.

A stray thought occurred to him. His mother had set up this appointment for him and he wondered, if maybe, he wasn't a shoe-in for the job after all. The whisperers were jealous.

"Here we are. Mr Potter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you..." Draco trailed off as what she said registered. _Potter_ He felt the urgent need to bang his head against the large desk then run from the room. There was still a bottle of Firewhisky that hadn't been entirely empty after the weekend. Perhaps he could pick up another on his way home.

"Mr Malfoy." 

Potter stood in front of him and Draco tried to tamp down the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. He stared at Potter, his wide, tanned hand held out in front of him in greeting. He jumped and remembered his upbringing, grasping Potter's palm and giving it a decidedly weak shake. Damn his distraction, perhaps he wasn't quite over his hangover and needed to check his Pepper-Up supply for off potions. Snape would have killed him for letting the little vials expire.

"Mr Potter," Draco replied and looked up at the man.

Potter's eyes were clear and concise, studying him intently. "Have a seat and let's get started.

Draco entertained a brief fantasy of stripping off his robes and climbing up onto Potter's desk, offering himself up in order to get the job. He shook his head, leaving the fantasized images of Potter's stunned but hungry look behind.

"Why do you want to work for Wizard Relations Incorporated?"

Draco swallowed then opened his mouth for the worst answer that he could ever say. "I don't, really. Mother set up this interview so it would look good with the Ministry."

Potter stared at him and again, the urge to slam his head against a blunt object returned. Then there was laughter. Potter was laughing at him, and while it was humiliating to be found humorous, Draco was extremely glad to hear the strong, deep sound of Potter's amusement.

"That has to be the best answer I've heard all day."

Draco smirked, unwilling to give into the smile that wanted to break free. "I try."

Potter chuckled again and spun a parchment around to him. "When can you start?"

"Are you mad?" Draco tried really hard to keep the gobsmacked look off his face as Potter rose and settle on the edge of his desk, eyeing Draco for a moment. 

"I'm serious. I need a pureblood wizard around, one that's well versed in the customs and traditions of the Wizarding world. Hermione is all well in good in her research, and while Ron is a pureblood, the Weasleys don't exactly follow conventional methods."

Draco watched Potter, trying to sense for falsehoods then nodded. "I accept. When do you want me?"

Potter arched a brow and Draco was hard pressed not to blush. He wanted to take the words back but they were out now. Why in the hell had his control on his tongue decided to take a break today?

"How about Monday morning?"

Draco nodded and stood when Potter straightened. In a daze, he shook Potter's hand and turned to leave the office.

~*~

Draco had been working for Potter for several weeks and surprisingly he was quite content. The job was interesting, cataloguing and correcting Granger's work. It was part research part scribe and while it tested his patience working with the other two from the Golden Trio, he enjoyed having a hand in the preparation of materials for those not already entrenched in the magical world. He'd never have believed it by the doctrine he'd been raised with, but revisiting the most basic foundation of Wizarding society was rather reassuring in the post war era. Integration was inevitable, but at least this way the past was important and wouldn't be lost.

More often than not, Draco spent his time with Potter immersed in the heritage of their world. It was almost fun to watch Potter's eyes light as he learned of the rituals and Draco learned more about the man during their sessions. He took great pleasure in storing away the little tidbits about Potter. Merlin only knew what he would do with them other than store them in his journal. Potter was a private person, despite the public aspect of his chosen career.

A screech filled his flat and Draco groaned as he recognized Pansy's owl. Merlin, what now? He took the note and set it aside to summon treats for the bird, but the animal wasn't waiting and took off though the owl chute before he even had a chance to respond. Must not be too important, he decided as he glanced over the post once more. He tossed it aside and went back to his Potter musing.

Potter had traded on his fame and turned it around, making the Muggleborns' fear of magic into a thing of wonderment, instead. Ideals, traditions and other bits of Wizarding life, such as the issues of receiving a missive like he had just now would inspire excitement. And Potter was just as eager to learn of the rubric he had missed out upon growing up as he had.

The note shuddered and Draco arched a brow, picked it up and groaned as he paid attention to the script on the outside of the envelope. With trepidation, he eyed the invitation to Pansy's Engagement dinner. Really, he should have been prepared for this, but he'd put the party on the back hob because he was busy. The fact that he'd be cloistered in a room with other couples reminded him of the other reason he put the gathering to the wayside. 

It shouldn't bother him that his love life would be a topic of discussion, because Merlin knew singles had the best time. However, Draco didn't want that. He wanted to find someone for himself so he could carry on with his own traditions. Why he felt the need to wallow over this now never failed to surprise him, except for the fact that his own parents had been happily attached and remained so even after all the tribulations.

Later this year, his own parents would be hosting their Fortieth wedding anniversary and Draco was expected to attend. He knew his mother was expecting him to have someone along, as well. As much as he hoped he would find something as lasting as their union, he severely doubted its occurrence.

With a sigh, Draco entered his closet to try and find something appropriate for the party.

~*~

"So, Draco... how's your love life?"

Draco stared at Blaise blandly. He wasn't surprised that Pansy's father had chosen the man. Blaise was rather good looking and influential without having the taint of the Dark Mark, and he was a Slytherin. Millicent's mouth quirked and her partner Cho cleared her throat. How Granger and Weasley managed an invite to this celebration was beyond him. It was all about making amends and finding the right place in today's society, but Granger seemed awfully focused on his answer, as well.

Draco turned a condescending look on Blaise, refusing to say a word.

Blaise had the grace to look away when Pansy elbowed him and she smiled at Draco. Glancing around the table, he found that the other couples wouldn't meet his eyes now. 

A knock at the door startled him and Pansy pushed back her chair to welcome the late comer. Draco could hear the voices, soft and low at the door, Pansy's squeal of delight grating on his ears. Then a bundle of flowers returned and Draco paled. Potter was following behind Pansy, a sheepish expression on his flushed face.

And Draco immediately understood why; not only was Potter a half hour late but he was wearing a horrid jumper. It was a bit large and the colour clashed something fierce with his skin tone. Gold, glittering snitches ringed the collar, cuffs and hem on a background of maroon striping.

No one seemed to notice the offensive attire except Draco and all he could do was stare at Potter's chest, waiting for the snitches to, Merlin forbid, jump off the garment and fly about the room.

"Hello, all, my apologies. I had a business meeting run over. I should have owled."

Draco opened his mouth to lambast Potter, but Pansy just gushed and twittered, sniffing the bundle of flowers Potter had bestowed on her. The others made similar remarks, shushing Potter and generally relieving him of his tardiness.

Blaise stood and welcomed Potter, shaking the man's hand across the table and gesturing to the empty seat that appeared. Right next to Draco. He closed his eyes and tried to wish himself away.

Reaching out, he grabbed the wine flute, nearly knocking it over when Potter tried to pick up the same glass.

"My apologies," Potter murmured and waved his hand, offering Draco the glass.

"Such a gentleman," he muttered and took the glass.

Potter leaned closer to him and breathed across his ear. "I try." 

Draco shuddered at his words and turned to stare at him. Potter grinned and Draco decided his night had just gotten better despite the group of people staring at them.

~*~

A little memo plane drifted across his desk and landed, distracting Draco from his work. He looked around and through his office window he saw Granger and Potter both watching him. He left the note where it sat and decided to go back to the editing of a naming ceremony, even though he could feel the stares still on him.

The note changed and a small, sleek animal scurried across the desktop and settled on his book. He eyed the parchment critter then shook his head as he recognized it as a ferret. Casting about surreptitiously, he only saw Potter still looking in his direction and decided to read the note. 

Prodding the animal with his wand made the ferret roll over and expose his belly. Draco rolled his eyes but stroked one finger over the papery stomach and the contained message unrolled.

_Every day is the same, starchy formal looking robes. Perhaps you need to relax a bit and try something less... confining. We do try to keep things casual and comfortable.  
P_

Draco stared at the note then looked down at his robes. He'd not though that anything was wrong with the way he dressed but apparently Potter had noticed. And damn him for it too, as Pansy mentioned his wardrobe needed changing last week. He glanced back up to see if Potter was paying attention only to find him bent over the desk, studying a scroll with Granger. He took a few moments to observe both of them and their clothing.

Potter wore faded denims, clinging tightly to his rounded arse and his lean legs. A green jumper rode up his back and Draco could see a black shirt under the fuzzy jumper. Granger had a stylish cut of maternity robes in blue draped over her barely showing frame and though they were casual, he recalled it as a line from one of the more expensive designers from Gladrags.

He picked up the quill and replied.

_I see no need to change said wardrobe as what I am wearing is suitable to the situation. I find that it is vital to have a set of robes for each of the ten types of social occasion: Very Formal, Not So Formal, Just a Small Bit Formal, Informal but Not That Informal, Every Day, Every Other Day, Day Travel, Night Travel, Theatre, and Flirt.  
M_

Smirking, he tapped the missive and it reformed into a plane and took off. He flicked his wand and it zoomed though Potter's office, smashing right into the delectable target of his arse. Draco snorted and ducked his head as he heard a disgruntled noise coming from that direction.

Potter's laughter followed and Draco let a true smile cross his face as he went back to his editing. 

Several hours passed before there was another memo and Draco stared at it, wondering what Potter was trying to accomplish by sending the things. It wasn't as if his office was far away. This time he made certain to look directly at Potter and found the man staring at him openly as he spoke to someone on the telephone.

Draco hated the phone so he supposed that the notes were Potter's compromise.

_Interesting. I had no idea you had so many standards. I believe the finest clothing made is someone's skin, but society requires a bit more than that.  
P_

Draco's eyes widened and he looked back up at Potter. He was distracted by something one of the other employees had brought him, but looked up as soon as he felt Draco's eyes on him. Potter gave him a brilliant smile and Draco felt his cheeks heat. He wasn't certain how to respond to something like that. Was Potter flirting with him? Only one way to find out.

__  
Clothing is inevitable but I find that it's not what you wear -- but how you take it off.  
M 

Draco waited while his message was returned and enjoyed the grin that curled Potter's mouth. He sucked in a breath as Potter bent over the note and immediately started writing.

_Agreed. Clothing makes no sense unless it inspires men to want to take it off you. Have dinner with me tonight.  
Harry_

The jangle of the phone jarred him and Draco jerked it up immediately. "Yes?"

"Is that your answer?" Potter's voice was low and Draco arched a brow, gazing up at Potter.

The grin curled Potter's lips again and Draco nodded. "Yes."

Deep laughter greeted him and Draco closed his eyes, revelling in the sound. "Half seven then?"

"Yes."

"Is 'yes' all that you can say?"

Draco chuckled and opened his eyes to meet Potter's. "Is there another answer you would prefer, Potter?"

"Harry, and no, that one is perfect."

He laughed again. "Harry it is and perhaps you can discover later this evening just what else I am perfectly willing to say."

"I look forward to it, Draco."

"Such liberties you take."

"I only _try_ to be a gentleman, I never said I succeeded."

~*~

Dinner turned out to be an interesting affair and Draco realized as they left the restaurant, that this was something he'd have to document in his journal. He recalled the courses, and conversation trying to keep it fresh for cataloguing. It occurred to him that he'd not written down anything in quite some time, and the actual thought of making an entry seemed to warm him.

The warmth slid down his arm, settled in his hand and startled him when a squeeze followed the warmth. Harry had moved closer to him as they passed a group of people on the path and slipped his hand into Draco's.  
The heat of a whisper sailed across his ear and Draco drew in a breath. "The spaces between your fingers were meant to be filled with mine."

Draco arched a brow. "Is that a Gryffindor's idea of romance?"

Harry chuckled. "Possibly but it sounded good, no?"

Draco shook his head and turned them toward his flat. "No, it was an exceedingly bad pick-up line."

Harry moved and tried to pull his hand away but Draco tightened his fingers. "I didn't say it didn't work."

Harry nodded and grinned at him. "So about that nightcap..."

"How about coffee instead?"

"I know an excellent place just around the corner."

"I'm capable of brewing a decent cup."

"Oh?"

"Well, no, but I can have a house elf deliver some."

Harry chuckled. "Somehow, I thought that might be your answer."

Draco rolled his eyes and let go of Harry's hand to take down his wards. He allowed Harry to enter first then closed the door only to find Harry still standing right in front of him.

"No concept of personal space," Draco began.

"Can't help it, if I want to do this," Harry murmured and pressed his mouth to Draco's.

Draco would swear until the end of his days that the sound that first escaped him wasn't a 'meep'. He leaned into Harry, reaching up and wrapping his hands around the base of Harry's head. He tilted Harry's face, slowly sliding his tongue along the seam of Harry's mouth. 

When he drew in a breath, Draco plunged forward, gliding his tongue into and around Harry's mouth.

Harry sucked on Draco's tongue, breaking away after a few moments with several short, quick busses. He rested his forehead against Draco's. "Been waiting -- wanting to do that for some time now."

Draco didn't want to believe what he was hearing but gave Harry no time to recant. He'd fantasized about this for too long. He threw Resolution number five out the window.

"Come here, want more of you," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, nodding his head to press their mouths together. He cupped Harry's face, feeling the heat of Harry's body against his own. The soft burr of Harry's jumper rubbed against his chest creating delicious friction.

Harry rested his hand against Draco's chest, letting Draco lead the warm, lazy kiss. Draco's cool fingertips on his cheek contrasted with the flush of fever in his blood from the touch. 

Panting, Draco broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "This way." He dragged Harry though the flat by his jumper.

Draco led Harry to the bedroom, fingers busy trying to undo the buckle of Harry's belt. "Now I finally see why Muggles use these…" He fell back, mussing the sheets and pillows on the bed and settled against the headboard, bringing Harry down next to him.

Harry grinned, his own hands sliding over Draco's stomach. He pushed his hand onto Draco's robes, curling his hand around Draco's prick, and stroking the firm length through his briefs. "And your conclusion?"

Draco smirked, bucked into Harry's and pulled Harry closer by the loosened leather. "Designer leashes."

Harry chuckled and pressed his mouth to Draco's.

Draco rolled them to their sides and rubbed his hand along the hardening line of Harry’s cock through his jeans.

Harry arched up into the touch and pulled back from Draco. Sitting up he drew his jumper over his head and tossed it away, watching as Draco slid his robes from his body. He swallowed as the silvery lines from his curse were exposed and ran a finger along one that bisected a pale nipple.

Draco shuddered and dug for his wand to douse the lights, and Harry stilled his hand. "No, I want to see."

Draco shook his head then hissed as Harry's tongue followed the path his fingers had taken. He clenched his hands in Harry's hair, feeling his groan vibrate across his chest.

Harry moved back up against him; bringing their bodies in alignment and rubbing against Draco.

Draco moaned and reached between them, wrapping his hand around them both and stroking with Harry's thrusts. Harry's teeth nibbled at his neck and throat and he stretched his head back, allowing him more access to his skin.

The rhythm faltered as Harry tried to speed his movements as Draco let go of them and clung to Harry. They frotted against one another and just as Draco felt the friction burn his flesh, a hissed whisper against his mouth eased and slicked the way. 

Harry's lips canted over his own, his tongue fucking Draco's mouth as he rocked them to a finish. Hot pulses of semen coated his stomach as Draco cried out and Harry stilled as his own climax rushed from him.

He crashed on top of Draco, lying against him as he tried to catch his breath. Draco's heart beat rapidly against his ear and he felt the swish over his head, thankful Draco was still coherent enough to cast the cleansing spells.

"Thanks," Harry murmured as Draco's arms came about him and scooted them down in the bed. He shifted with Draco, draping an arm over his waist and closed his eyes.

~*~

_Despite having completely blown this year's resolutions, I am finding that making and keeping them are two different things as life finds a way to work around the plans one makes for oneself..._

Lips pressed against the back of his neck and Draco smirked as Harry's hand slipped around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Draco replied and continued to write.

"Come back to bed." Harry hummed against his skin and Draco pulled his head up by his hair and dragged Harry's mouth to his own.

"Go, I'll be there in a moment." 

Harry pressed one more kiss to his mouth and padded away as Draco finished the entry.

_Wonder how he'll do at the Manor next month. I can't wait to ask or see the look on Father's face when I tell him just who will be accompanying me to their anniversary party..._

_Draco Malfoy, wanton sex god, with a very_ **good __**man in his bed.

The End


End file.
